Enchanted Realty
by Nurikosama
Summary: Kristoff gets a new job at a real estate agency and falls for the office sweetheart. Anna's working hard on a career and to be more independent when her old flame shows up. Can Elsa protect her little sister from heartbreak this time? Will the office ever stop calling Kristoff "Sven"? There will be humor, there will be drama. There will be closings!


Happiness is a cup of coffee in the morning. Kristoff Bjorgman would know; he was brewing a fourth cup in the office kitchen at the back of the building.

Oh, they weren't for himself. He'd already had his cup of java first thing after waking up in the comfort of his studio apartment. These four were for Miss Agrabah's closing. In fact, if Kristoff Bjorgman attempted to drink four cups of coffee all at once, he'd probably spend the rest of the day in the men's room regretting it as one of his poorer life choices.

"Cut that out and narrate properly," Bjorgman snaps.

Happiness is a cup of coffee in the morning. _Or four cups of coffee_ , Kristoff hoped as he balanced the four mugs in his arms and hands, pulling away from the beloved office Keurig. The bittersweet scent steamed up and tickled his nose as he shuffled back into the office proper.

Jasmine Agrabah was one of Enchanted Realty's top producers and one of the more particular realtors. She'd been particularly particular about how the buyers and sellers at her closing wanted their coffee. Kristoff knew even after only a couple weeks at his new job that the smallest of errors could set Miss Agrabah off into a _very_ sour mood. On his third week as the new office administrator, he was in everyone's good, or at least neutral, graces. That was where he wanted to stay.

Kristoff stopped at the closed conference room door he knew the closing to be taking place in and contemplated how best to knock without spilling scalding hot liquid all over himself. He eventually settled on a couple of weak swings with his elbow. At that precise moment, he heard from behind him, "Mornin', Sven! Erm, Kristoff."

Sven had been his predecessor. Sven had _not_ stayed in everyone's good graces.

Kristoff turned and looked down behind him to find a smiling snowman no taller than a midget. Yes, a talking, smiling, short snowman.

"Good morning, Olaf!" Kristoff greeted the lead administrator. Olaf was the one showing him all the ropes. Kristoff already had administrative experience from his last brokerage, Supreme Homes. But of course every company was unique. Olaf was the one introducing him to most of Enchanted Realty's uniqueness.

The two smiled until their eyes went down to each other's four mugs of hot coffee.

It was then that the conference room door was pulled open and Jasmine's head appeared. She looked lovely, sharp and irritated. She glanced from Bjorgman to Snømann and scoffed. "I said four cups, not _eight_!"

"Here are the two blacks," Kristoff quickly said, offering the mugs in his left hand and arm.

"And one with two creams _and_ one with seven sugars!" Olaf added, leaping up to offer the mugs on his right.

Jasmine blinked grouchily at the two of them, swinging the conference room door wide open so that the room was now fully in view. Inside, Kristoff could see a man and a woman sitting across from one another, an attorney smiling pleasantly beside both. "The two creams are for him and the seven sugars are for her," Jasmine said, gesturing for Olaf to enter. The younger admin leaped at the invitation and quickly went about making pleasantries and distributing the pick-me-ups. Olaf looked unsure about what to do with his remaining two mugs, so he set one down for each attorney.

Kristoff's thick eyebrows crawled up in confusion. He moved to enter the room as well when Jasmine put a dainty hand upon his chest to halt him.

"Those are for me."

"Ah," he said. He put on a smile when he realized how nervous he probably looked as he handed off the two black coffees. Jasmine seemed tense enough without needing to drink that much caffeine. As Olaf skipped out of the conference room and Miss Agrabah began to re-close the door, Kristoff asked, "What should I do with these?" He lifted the two leftover coffees.

Miss Agrabah shrugged. "What do I care? Find someone who wants coffee."

The smile fell from Kristoff's face as he thought of the oh-too-many times admins were expected to do things that ended up being a waste of time. He hadn't meant for Jasmine to see the change on his face, but she caught it.

She stepped back into the doorway to ask in a lowered voice, "Is there a problem, Sven?"

He heard Olaf yelp somewhere behind him, though it was more likely in response to Jasmine's temper than Kristoff's. Kristoff opened his mouth to correct her on his name when a low rumbling from the carpeted conference room floor cut him short. He looked down and yelped quite like Olaf when he spotted Jasmine's pet tiger curled up near the table, ears back and fangs bared toward him.

"Nope! Problem? What's a problem? Ha ha! Good luck with your closing, Miss Agrabah!" Kristoff chuckled, finding zero difficulty in smiling for her now as he slowly backed away from the conference room.

"Thanks," she said, smiling as she shut the conference room door again.

Kristoff and Olaf both whistled in relief once Jasmine and her tiger were out of sight.

"What were you thinking?!" Olaf shriek-whispered on their walk back to the front desk. "Don't ask questions! Just do what she asks you to do!"

Kristoff 'harrumph'ed as he plopped down into his swivel chair. The chair rolled back with him in it as he took his seat, diminishing the effect of his own fury.

"I _did_ what she asked! The point is that she asked both of us! Just because I didn't snap my fingers and have her coffee ready in under ten seconds?! Wait... I didn't see you back there! How did you make that coffee so fast?!"

"Instant mix and hot water," Olaf answered with a shrug.

Kristoff scowled. "Well, why does she have a pet tiger in the office?! Is everyone okay with that?!"

"Oooh, Rajah? Cute, isn't he?"

" _Cute_?!" Kristoff choked. "You do know tigers are predators, right?! Not pets!"

"Yoohoo!" a third voice interrupted the conversation.

Kristoff and Olaf both shouted in fright and jumped three inches up off their seats as the managing broker appeared behind them.

"Mr. Wandren!" Kristoff said with a laugh. "You keep sneaking up on us like that..."

 _I should probably start keeping that in mind. His office is right behind our desk_.

"Please, Bjorgman. Call me Oaken, ya?" his boss asked.

Kristoff decided not to point out that Oaken had just addressed him by his surname while seemingly wanting to be on a first-name basis.

"Ahh, I keep forgetting formality's not really a big thing here," Kristoff replied.

"I'm not sure how they did things at Supreme Homes, but we're like a family here. So please make yourself at home! Within reason, ya?"

Kristoff merely nodded, waiting for their boss to say whatever it was he wanted. If there was one thing Kristoff learned right away about Enchanted Realty's managing broker, it was that he was _not_ a micro-manager. But he sure liked to startle the crap out of his admins.

"Hoo! Anyway, men, I just wanted to ask if you had anything to add to the agenda for today's meeting."

That was another unique thing about Enchanted Realty. His former company had not been overly concerned with administrative input. It was a nice change for Kristoff since he typically had something to say about...well, about anything. He was just used to being seldom asked.

"I'd like to address the incomplete paperwork being turned in. I don't think the agents realize what a delay it causes in new listings and sales. Not to mention it's a hassle for us to keep having to follow up with people, especially in cases when it's just for one lousy form or signature. It would be a lot easier if they could remember to double-check before they turn the stuff in," Kristoff said. He hoped he wasn't being overly informal with his boss. Encouraged by the nodding of Oaken's ginger head, Kristoff went on. "Also, I think we should remind them to let Olaf or myself know if they make any changes to pricing or verbiage since we have several places to make that kind of update outside of the multiple listing service." He wondered if it was just his imagination or if Olaf's and Oaken's eyes were glazing over. "And you may want to re-introduce me. People keep calling me 'Sven'..."

A silent pause followed when Kristoff was finished. Oaken hesitated as if expecting his employee to have more to say. Then he let out a hearty chuckle and a few exclamations of 'of course!' before he asked Olaf if _he_ had anything to add.

At first, Olaf's face was stricken with panic. Then he grew very solemn as he straightened up in his chair. Oaken and Kristoff watched with some fascination as Olaf worked up the courage to give his own input. Finally, a full ten seconds had passed when the snowman looked from his trainee to his boss and said, "I think this office..."

"...ya?" Oaken asked, furrowing his brow with some concern.

"Needs more..." Olaf continued with some hesitation.

"Ya?!"

Now even Kristoff was on the edge of his seat.

"Hugs," Olaf finished, simply beaming.

Groaning, Kristoff shook his head and sat back in his chair. All that tension for nothing! As soon as he'd had the thought, the front entrance opened and drew Kristoff's gaze. He was vaguely aware of Oaken's cries of adoration for Olaf's sincerity somewhere in the background, but it was hard to be aware of anything save for the freckly angel who now walked into the office.

"Yoohoo, Anna!" Oaken called out when he too saw the young woman in the orchid-color framed silhouette dress struggling to make it through the front door. She had a binder tucked under one arm, a dozen folders in her hand and the other dragging a wheeled bag behind her. Unfortunately she wheeled her bag right into the closed door on the right while trying to squeeze through the door on the left, which she'd propped open with one of her black lace up dress boots. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in her classic updo with a braid crowning her adorable bangs.

Anna called out a cheery greeting of, "Good morning!" before she resumed the struggle.

Kristoff let out a barely audible sigh as he heard the object of his admiration mutter threats to both her bag and the closed door as she tried to wiggle the bag backwards so she could get both it and herself through the open door. There was also a half-whispered expletive accompanied by a complaint about all the nearest parking spots being taken.

After all this, Anna Arendelle did finally manage to get through the door _with_ her roller bag. But she walked, too much in a hurry, all of three steps before dropping the binder and all of her folders.

Kristoff jumped at the opportunity to assist. No, he _actually_ leaped over the front desk to kneel down and help Anna pick up all the paperwork that had fallen out of her folders.

"Oh... that's kind of you, Sven, but it's okay, really," she assured him, gently brushing his hands aside.

Kristoff winced a little when she made the mistake with his name, but he understood pretty quickly why she had let him off the hook of helping her. There was a _lot_ of paperwork on the floor. He wasn't entirely sure which papers had fallen from which folders. He'd probably just made a bigger mess by ignorantly stuffing a bunch of them into the first folder he grabbed. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled with some embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," he said.

She grinned. "That's okay!"

 _Be still, my beating heart!_ he thought.

"Hoohoo! Is all that for that new client of yours?" Oaken asked, leaning on the desk to look down at the two of them.

"Yup! It's the first one Elsa's letting me take on exclusively... she's got her hands full with the seven dwarves right now," Anna said, as if she needed to explain why her sister would trust her with a client. Anna and her sister Elsa made up the Arendelle Team. But while Elsa had been successful in the business for half a decade, Anna had only been in it for a couple of years. It seemed like Elsa was trying to lend her sister some starting success by forming a sister team. And if Anna was stepping up with her first exclusive client, business must be going well.

 _Good for her_! Kristoff thought, bright with awe for the beautiful woman and her mess on the floor.

"Phrasing," Bjorgman warns.

"Ah!" Oaken snapped his fingers. "Silly me, I almost forgot! Are you still willing to do that demo on the HomeSeek app at today's meeting?"

Anna gave the manager a series of enthusiastic nods as she stood, having sorted out her folder situation as best as she could.

"The meeting's at 10:30, right?" she asked.

"Yep!" Kristoff answered before anyone else could. Anna's eyes darted toward him as though she'd forgotten he was there. Then she smiled, a sight that melted Kristoff's nervousness away.

"Well, I'll see you all then. I've got some work to do..."

Kristoff stood and sighed dreamily as he watched his freckly angel head to the sisters' office.

Without warning, a sheet with bullet points was thrust directly in front of Kristoff's face. Kristoff shrieked out like a small child on a roller coaster until he saw it was Oaken's meeting agenda.

"Proof this for me?" the boss asked, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"Enchanted Realty, this is Kristoff. How can I help you?" Kristoff answered the third phone call during the meeting. Meetings were just held in the general lobby/office space since none of the conference rooms or resource room were large enough to fit everyone in the office. Kristoff made sure to speak especially softly since Anna was up in front of the rest of the office to talk about a new property browsing application.

"Beeeeeeeeeep!" a fax screeched at him from the other end of the line.

Some idiot kept trying to fax something through to their phone line. No doubt they were only a digit or so off from the desired fax number. But all three calls during the meeting had been a fax. The answering 'beep' was now grating on Kristoff's nerves.

"...very easy to use! Even for those who don't have smartphones, they can access the same database on their computers at home, or anywhere," Anna explained, demonstrating a search on the laptop hooked up to the projector. "Enchanted Realty just signed a partnership with HomeSeek, so starting next month, the app will show our branding to any clients who sign up through our invitations."

Kristoff half-listened as he tried to get more work done. His current task was editing the verbiage for Gaston's latest listing:

 _Custom built for homeowner on premeer lot. Romantick views of cuntryside. Peasful setting. Grate kichen for wife & daughters. A lot of yard for dogs & sons to play in. Spaceshis living and family rm. 3 seasoned porch and covered patio with views of back perineal garden. Move-in reddy!_

Not only was Gaston's spelling atrocious, but most of the description was offensive. What if the family had cats? What if their sons liked to cook and their daughters wanted to play outside?

Kristoff sighed.

"Good morning!" Olaf greeted someone who walked in through the door. Kristoff only glanced up and nodded in greeting since Olaf had gotten up first. "Oooh, you're back!"

Olaf's second comment actually made Kristoff pause. Was this a returning agent or something? He glanced up at the man chatting with Olaf.

 _Yep, definitely an agent_ , Kristoff decided as soon as he saw the man's attire: navy trim fit suit, burgundy tie over light blue button shirt. Handkerchief neatly folded into suit jacket pocket. _That or someone from corporate._ The man practically looked like a prince. Even his red hair had not a strand out of place.

"Does anyone..."

Although Kristoff was not fully listening, he was half-listening to Anna's presentation well enough to hear the change in her voice. It made him look up toward the projection screen with her to the left of it, wide-eyed and mute.

"Anna?" another agent in the audience called to her.

"Um..." she started, staring at the redheaded man behind the scattered chairs between her and the front desk. "Does anyone... have any... questions?"

Immediately after asking, Anna Arendelle fainted in front of everyone.

 **Don't ask me why. I've been watching too many Korean dramas on Netflix. Expect a love rectangle at some point. Sort of.**

 **Ah, and it's going to be an ongoing gag that Kristoff can interact with the narrator.**


End file.
